Dream Wedding
by quite-miss-taken
Summary: The day Jo has been dreaming of is finally here. No real spoilers, set post-04x01.


NOTES: No real spoilers, but will make more sense after 04x1. A/N at the end. Unbetaed. Enjoy.

Jo looked back over her shoulder at patiently waiting Allison, holding Jo's corset laces in her hands. Allison smiled reassuringly and Jo turned back towards the full-length mirror, but couldn't focus on herself. She stared off into space, pushed her long, black hair over her shoulder to allow access to her back, and sucked in a deep breath and exhaled. "Let's do this."

"Come on, Jo. It's not so bad. It's just nerves, which I'm frankly surprised to see considering who we're talking about."

"You're not the one wearing satin-wrapped prison bars. I never knew that beauty required this much discomfort until today." She paused. "I really hope I don't have to pee for the next 8 hours."

Allison patted Jo on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. Women do this all the time. Wait until you've got your first baby on the way. Nature waits for no outfit when you're 7 months pregnant."

"Don't even start," Jo smirked, "Let me at least get through today before you start trying to get me to board the mommy train."

Allison began threading the laces through the loops on the back of the dress, pulling tighter as she finished each pair until she reached the apex of the dress in the middle of Jo's back. She fastened a tiny pearl button at the top of the laces, which was the activation cue for the scientifically-enhanced dress to finish conforming perfectly to Jo's body. The photographer's camera clicked in the background as Allison stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"All done," she said, and Jo turned towards the mirror. "You look so beautiful," she murmured appreciatively.

Jo took a half-step, centering herself in the mirror's frame. She almost didn't recognize herself, sheathed in satin and silk, sweetheart neckline dipping down to a fitted bodice, skimming over her hips into cascading gossamer layers blossoming into a full skirt and short train. Zane's grandmother's ring sparkled on her left hand, and Allison's diamond tennis bracelet sparkled on her right. She brought the right hand to the white gardenia pinned behind her right ear and pushed a dark, wavy lock of hair back in place behind her ear.

"Wow," Jo said. "This is...definitely amazing with all the pieces in place."

"Zane may actually be speechless for once," Allison agreed. She took her place next to Jo, looking dignified and stunning in her wine-colored matron-of-honor gown.

"You guys look INCREDIBLE!" Zoe crowed from the doorway. "Jo, I don't think I've ever seen you look so girly. It totally suits you. I dare Zane to come up with a smart-ass comment about it." She took her place in front of the mirror next to the older women, popped her hip out, and pouted at the mirror. "I don't think I look too bad myself!" Her dress was a knee-length version of Allison's, paired with sky-high heels and a ten-carat grin. "Can't hold a candle to our lovely bride, though."

"Come on, you guys," Jo waved her hand, "I'm not used to this kind of attention,"

"Well, get used to it, 'cause it's not going anywhere until you take that dress off," Allison said, and Zoe piped in, "I think she's gonna get a lot MORE attention after that dress comes off, if you know what I mean."

Jo smiled and gave herself another once-over in the mirror. She ran her hands down her waist and hips and sighed resolutely. This was no time to have butterflies or nervousness. This was her wedding day – the day she had been actively waiting for since Zane proposed, and secretly waiting for her entire life.

"Come on, brides-team," she said. "We better get going. The longer we wait, the more likely Eureka is to invite itself unexpectedly to the party."

Allison and Zoe nodded knowingly and followed Jo's lead out of the bridal suite, the photographer following close behind.

* * *

"Lupo!" Jo turned around and met Carter's gaze as he entered the small waiting room off to the side of the hall.

"Jo," he said again, "Jo, you...you make a lovely bride."

"Why d'ya sound so surprised, Carter?" She playfully punched him in the ribs. "Didn't think I'd clean up so nice?"

"Zane's a lucky man," was his reply. "I'm still not sure he deserves you, but I am sure you're making the right decision, because I've never seen either of you happier than you are today."

"Thank you, Carter," Jo said, swallowing back the emotion that was building in her throat. "Thank you for always having my back, no matter what."

* * *

The music for the processional ended and the familiar notes of Canon in D began. Jo squeezed Carter's arm and looked him in the eyes. "Ready to go, Sheriff?"

"Ready," he said, "I'm sorry your father couldn't be here for you."

"It's okay," Jo whispered, "Besides, I figured you're gonna need the practice for when it's Zoe's turn."

Carter swallowed hard and Jo smiled at his obvious discomfort. They walked in step to the double doors at the entrance to the church and were greeted with the rustle of formalwear as the room full of guests rose to their feet.

One foot in front of the other in slow step, smiling faces to her right and left. She saw Reverend Harper awaiting her arrival, and finally brought her eyes to Zane. He had traded in his signature t-shirt and jeans for a slim-fitting gray three-piece suit, and she didn't think it would be possible to ever forget how fantastic he looked waiting for her at the end of the red carpet.

Carter released Jo's arm and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Go get him, Lupo."

"I never miss my mark, Sheriff," she replied with a broad smile, blinking away the beginning of tears. As Carter took his seat, Jo caught Zoe sniffling and Allison beaming in her peripheral vision as she ascended the three steps up to Reverend Harper and Zane.

"Jo-Jo..." Zane murmured, looking her up and down slowly and appreciatively.

"Zane," Jo said, taking his hands.

Zane's voice dropped to a low whisper, faint enough for only Jo and the Reverend to hear, "I see old, new, and borrowed...do I get to see 'something blue' later on this evening?"

Jo's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Clearly her bridesmaids underestimated Zane's capacity for impropriety.

Zane's glittered and he smirked.

Reverend Harper shook her head and chuckled. "Shall we begin, you two?"

* * *

The ceremony was drawing to a close. Months of waiting and preparation culminating in this moment, Zane's hands clasped in hers. She had spent so long wondering if Zane was the right decision, even after she knew that she loved him and couldn't imagine life without him. She had second-guessed herself so many times, second-guessed him even more, and second-guessed the two of them far too much for her own good. Jo had wasted too much time knowing this was what she wanted but denying herself gratification.

She glanced down on the diamond and platinum band on her left hand and swore to herself, in that moment, that she would never look back after today – only forward to the future – their future – together as husband and wife.

Her eyes focused back on Zane, she spoke softly but with resolve. "I do," she said, beaming brilliantly, and Zane's face broke into an even wider grin.

"Can I kiss her now, Rev?"

Reverend Harper shook her head with an exasperated smile. "By the power vested in me by the laws of the state of Oregon, I now pronounce you husband and wife." She turned to Zane. "Now you may kiss the bride."

Jo threw her arms around Zane's neck as he slipped his hand around her back and drew her into a deep kiss, filled with equal parts tenderness and passion. The cheering and applause of the crowd, the photographer's camera, and the strains of the recessional slipped away as she closed her eyes and breathed in her husband's scent, twining her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. She was warm all over – with every beat of her heart, she knew that she was exactly where she was supposed to be, and she was truly happy.

* * *

The lamp was slowly illuminating in the corner, its soft glow designed to imitate the rising sun and gently rouse a person from slumber. Carter had explained that he had them installed to counteract SARAH's lack of windows.

Jo opened her eyes.

Her heart sank and her body felt cold underneath the blankets.

This dream again.

"Again," she whispered. "Not again."

She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. It was bad enough having to see him every day at work – apparently her subconscious had turned against her as well.

Jo buried her face in her pillow, making no effort to stop the fall of tears that soaked through the sheets.

A/N: Sorry. I sat down with the intention of writing something really filthy or at least kind of funny and instead...this. Have you ever had one of those dreams that feels so real that when you wake up, you're upset (or happy?) that it was only a dream? I sure have.

I actually hate the season 4.0 episodes with Super Sad Jo. I promise if I write anything again, everyone gets a happy ending. Literally and figuratively. Which means it probably won't be posted here. ;)


End file.
